A swivel device is known in the art from DE 202 14 887 U1. Here a swivel shaft is rotatably mounted in a housing and projects from the housing. A swivel lever is mounted on the shaft and can be swivelled relative to the housing. The swivel lever is arranged outside the housing such that it cannot rotate relative to the shaft. A first part of a stop is arranged externally on the housing. A second part of the stop is connected with the swivel lever. A rotational movement stop is provided for the swivel lever. Such a swivel device has proved to work well in practice. As can be seen from the figures, the rotational movement stop of this solution can be finely adjusted via an adjusting screw on the first part of the stop. In the interests of completeness reference is also made to the documents DE 602 03 577 T2 and DE 20 2008 013 025 U1.